


Boys Will Be Boys

by DracoCustos



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoCustos/pseuds/DracoCustos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six gets his former partner a gift, much to his own amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Someone over on Providence Playground started a prompt thing, this is what I came up with for the first one. Don't own Genrex, just playing with them to keep me amused.

Knight stared warily at the thing sitting on his desk, expecting it to blow up or bite him or, even though it'd been run through the magnets everything went through to get to his office and come up clean of Nanites, to become the index case for non-bioorganic material going EVO.  _Why_ , he wondered,  _would Six get me a laptop?_  Moving slowly so he didn't disturb the thing, just in case it really was a bomb or a shape-shifted EVO, he dug his hand into the box he'd found the laptop in and pulled out the charger, a cooling pad and a controller of some sort. He sat the items on the desk on either side of the thing and, deciding that he could kill Six later if it was anything other than what it appeared to be, opened it and pressed the power button from the very limit of arms reach, his feet moving him several steps back as it booted up.

He narrowed his eyes at it when it presented him with the Windows login screen, then turned to the monitor he suddenly remembered Six was watching him from.  _Shit_ , he thought when he noticed the slight curl of the former mercenary's lips as he watched his former partner be terrified of a laptop.  _Get it together Knight_ , he thought as he plugged the charger into an outlet on his desk console.  _If Six wanted to kill you, he'd think of something more original than a bomb._  He plugged the charger into the laptop and sat it on the cooling pad, plugged that into a USB port and narrowed his eyes at the login screen again. "Password?"

"Same as that old piece of junk you used to carry around," the man in green said with just the slightest touch of amusement in his voice. Not for the first time since he'd been damned to live in his little hermetically sealed office, he wished he could reach out and punch Six for his smart remarks, but he suppressed the urge and typed in the password for the old piece of junk he'd used to pass the time between regular marks first and then EVOs post-Event. It displayed the desktop with two icons right in the center of it; one was a game and the other, he figured, was a VOIP program so communications into and out of his office wouldn't be interrupted by them arguing with each other. He had to admit Six had thought this through before he'd given it to him.

Six's lips curled even more as Knight plugged the controller into another USB port and opened the VOIP program, cutting the office communications when it connected to a server connected to the Providence systems. "This isn't another virtual chess thing, is it?" he asked as he clicked the icon for the game, figuring Six would have set it up so nothing needed to be pushed for the laptop to pick him up.

"Co-op shooter," Six answered and Knight felt himself smirk.  _Just like the good old days._

:::::

It was nearly two in the morning before anyone thought to bother either of them. Knight heard a door open on Six's end of the connection, and then a voice that nearly had him shooting Six's green-clad hunter out of a sudden, very childish fit of jealousy.  _"What are you doing up at 2am, Six?"_

"Shooting alien dogs," he responded in the same in-the-zone voice he'd had since they'd started playing. "Why are you still up, something wrong?"

" _Something has to be wrong for me to want to see you?"_  There was a tone in her voice that made Knight pump a shotgun shell right between the hunter's eyes anyways, though he immediately started emptying his clip into the skag that was attacking him to make it look like a simple misjudged angle. He doubted Six believed it.

"No." There was a rustling and for a moment, Knight thought he heard something that sounded mysteriously like a zipper. "You should sl… what are you doing?"

" _Just because you find alien dogs more interesting than me doesn't mean I have to make myself easy to ignore."_

There was a moment of nothing but gunfire, followed by a very distracted, "You're on your own Knight." Then Six was gone from both the game and the voice program.

 _Damned stupid ninja…_ "You're both fired," he told the empty other than him VOIP channel with a defeated sigh as he kept shooting.


End file.
